Cherry Blossms and Violets
by Heather-chan
Summary: When Sakura is finally fed up with Sasuke rejecting her, she changes her whole look and starts to hate him. Will this make Sasuke think diffrently of Sakura? Highschool Fic, SakuSasu
1. Burning Pictures and Letting Go

**Okay, here. This is a short story that I'm sure you can all relate to, if you think I should make it into something more, then just say so. Oh, and sorry I haven't been on in a while. My computer crashed and all the chapters I made got erased, so it may take awhile to catch up...hehehe. I don't own Naruto.**

ĆĦΞЯЯУ ßĿòsЅМς ΛИÐ VίΌІΣŢς

Sakura ran from the park. Once again she was rejected by the black hearted Uchiha. Once she locked herself in her room, she rummaged through her drawers. There was at least one picture of the heartless bastard in each. She carelessly tossed them onto her floor and and began to rip them to shreds. This was the last time she would give _him_ her heart. Next, she pulled out a candle and match. Sakura intended to go into the forest and destroy these useless pictures. She needed to move on. With a dry throat, Sakura walked to her bed. Her most prized possetion lay underneth the pillow. As if her legs had a mind of their own, she couldn't stop herself from advancing toward that piece of her broken heart. The mental pain was numbing, and she couldn't feel a thing. A gasp excaped her. The picture of her, Naruto, and Sasuke was missing. Sakura began to tear her bed apart. She wasn't able to find that valued picture. If she was to truly get over Sasuke, that photo had to burn. When Sakura's room was in dissaray, and the sun began to set, Sakura began the Oh-So-Long walk from her house to the woods. The thorns scratched her stocking covered legs and twigs fell into her sun-set-pink hair, but that was the least of her many worries. She truged on, it was all she could do to keep from collapsing from dispare.

When she spotted the clearing she had set out to find, she stopped. Sakura couldn't move. Was she really going to do this? Could she? Would this help her get over him? She didn't think she ever could, but she had to try. How else could she ever really find herself? Sakura sank to her knees and placed the candle on the cold soil. When she struck the matched, Sakura relized just how cold she had been. The warmth washed over her skin and she yearned for the warmth of a pair of arms around her. Someone who could hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She didn't if she could live like this. The cold made everything depressing and she felt her eyes sting. With glossy eyes, she lit the candle and blew out the match. Picking through her pocket, Sakura pulled out all the pictures reluctantly. The voice in her head was screaming '_Do it! Do it! Toss those into the flames!_' A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as she watched the first go aflame. The warmth gave her courage that she didn't know she had, and Sakura threw the rest in with out a single hesitation. She did what she should have done along time ago.

The next morning, Sakura awoke with a smile on her face. Today was going to be diffrent. She could feel it. She put on her school uniform and set out to school. On the way, she stopped at Ino's house. They had become close friends. "Sakura! Last night, I ran into Sasuke and asked him out, and guess what he said?!" Ino couldn't surpress the smile from gracing her face. "I don't know, Ino. Why don't you tell me?" Sakura said, tiredly. Her trip last night had taken away from her full night of sleep. "Hey, Forhead, you okay? You would normally be freaking out..." Ino placed a finger on her lip and looked deeply into Sakura's Jade eyes. Sakura sighed. She didn't know how she was going to brake it to Ino. She would flip. "Well, I've been thinking...and, well. I don't like Sasuke anymore. He's too shallow. Haven't you noticed he only goes out with girls who have big chests and an hour glass figure? Then he dumps them after he gets them in bed. I don't I want that type of relation ship. Would you?" Sakura stopped walking and looked at Ino. "W-what are you saying...? Sakura... if you don't like Sasuke...then..." Ino couldn't finish her sentence, so Sakura broke in. "I _hate_ him, Ino. He's the biggest jerk on the face of the planet! I hope he dies! And you should hope so to!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She stormed off. Ino choked on a sob, but Sakura didn't care. If Ino was still hung up on Sasuke, she wasn't going to be nice about it. People needed to relize that he was a blacked hearted jerk, and if they looked up to him and liked him, they were stupid fools.

Sakura and Ino both had all the same classes, and Sakura couldn't take the glares from Ino's lackes. She had to do something about it. At lunch, Sakura sat underneth the cherry tree, which was the usual spot she ate in with her friends. Sakura could see Ami, and three others walking toward the tree and waved. At least they might listen to her. As the group came closer, Sakura frowned. They were glaring at her, and she couyld guess why. "Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked, expecting Ami to yell and that's just what she did. "'What's up?'" Ami mocked, "I'll tell you what's up! You told Ino that you hated Sasuke-san! I didn't believe her, but tell me the truth. Did you say that you wish he would...die?!" Ami spit out. "So what if I did? Why should you care?" Sakura asked. She was getting tired of this. "Because, anyone who hates Sasuke, hates us. Do you hate us, Sakura? Or are we your friends?" .Ami asked, already knowing the answer. "I guess I hate you, then." Sakura answered back, strongly. "Well, _Sakura,_" Ami spit her name out like it was poisen, "I hope you know, people never change. You can try all you want to be diffrent, but you'll always be the same cherry blossom you always have been. You'll come back to us, and Sasuke." Ami snapped her fingers and her possy left.

That afternoon, as Sakura walked home from school, she couldn'tget Ami's words out of her head. She despreatly wanted to change, but could she? Was Ami right? Lost in her thoughts, she screamed when she was thrust into a puddle on the side of the road. Her hair was soggy and her jacket was drenched. Looking up, she found herself looking into cruel ebony eyes. "What's the matter, Sakura? I thought you would be happy to see me. What was it that you said yesterday? Oh, yes. I believe it was, and I quote, 'Oh, Sasuke! I'm so in love with you! Forget that Ino Pig!' Heh, well, I would never go out with someone who's hair is _pink_. Or that small of a chest." Sasuke smirked and chuckled. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes and bit her lip. She gathered all of the courage she could muster and looked him in the eyes. "I...I, why.... would you...? How could...you?" She sobbed. "What, is the pink haired freak gonna cry? Look Sakura, I don't want to waste my time with you. You're not worth it. I'm so happy that I wont have to see your face for another three months!" Sasuke watched as Sakura struggled to get up, and pushed her back down. "Don't get up until I leave. You shouldn't be aloud to stand in my presence. Now, I heard about what you said to Ino this morning, and I want you to know, what you're pulling isn't going to work, so stop it now. You can't win my heart with pretending to hate me. You'll have to do better than that." Sasuke walked away.

**Okay, now it has to be more than a one shot... opps. hehehe, well, there you have it. See ya next time!**


	2. Violets or Sakuras?

**Okay, so I forgot to mention that it was the last day of school, so keep that in mind. Now, lets do the disclaimer! I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura ran, she ran from all of the people who hated her and loved Sasuke so much. She couldn't take it anymore. She _could _change, and if they couldn't see that, then she would have to show them. Soon enough, her legs got tired and she began to walk. Sakura looked down at herself and relized that her skirt was torn. Her mother would freak, good thing it was the last day of school. When Sakura looked up, she saw someting that could possibly help her. Sakura went into the store and looked at the isles of hair dye. She wasn't sure if her mother would agree to this or not, but she bought a box anyway. There were so many choices and Sakura wasn't sure which one to buy. Finally she settled for a deep blue, almost purple.

"Um, I would like to...buy this." Sakura said to the check out lady, a little unsure of herself.

"Honey, are you okay?" The lady's name tag read 'Hello I am: _Andrea_'

"Yeah, just a little tired..." Sakura shuffled her feet and wished the interigation would end.

"You know, when I was you age, I dyed my hair the color yours is now." She scanned the box and looked at Sakura with sad eyes, "That'll be $8.34, darling."

"Here, thank you." Sakura handed her the money and left the store in a hurry.

She walked home, her heart a little heavy, knowing what her mother would say.

"Hey, mom." Sakura greeted her mother as she opened the door. She peaked around the cornner and saw her mother was talking to one of her friends again.

"Welcome home, Honey. I'd like you to meet one of my friends, Mikoto Uchiha." Sakura's mother smiled and began to intruduce Sakura, "And, Mikoto, this is my lovely daughter, Sakura. I believe she goes to school with your boy." Mikoto looked at Sakura and smiled, all Sakura could muster was a half smile.

"Hey. Yeah, Sasuke's...a _great_ guy." Sakura shook Mikoto's hand and placed her bag on the floor. "What's for dinner?"

Her mother smiled. "We're going to Mikoto's house tonight, Darling. You're okay with that, arn't you?" The implied meaning that Sakura got was, 'We're going to their house, and I don't care how much you hate her son, she's my friend and if you love me, you'll do this for me.'

"Of course, mother..." Sakura left the room. She was afraid she would brake. _Why couldn't this have happened a week or two ago? Why does it happen when I can't stand him?!_ Sakura paused on the staircase, and gripped the wood tighly, afraid if she held too loosely to the railing, she would fall. Dispare flooded her. The lump in the back of her throat swelled to an even bigger size and she let out a sob.

"Sakura, honey? Are you okay?" Her mother called from the living room. Sakura took a minute to make sure she was in total control of her voice, and called out, "Y-Yes, Mother. I'm going to get...ready now." and went up the wooden steps. It all came crashing down on her, relizing she would have to see him again was too much. She wasn't sure she could do it. But, if Sakura was anything at all, she was brave. She would have to get through the night with out killing that freak. She could do it. She did put up with Ino every day of her life.

Sakura went to the bathroom and applied a fresh coat of make up, and straitened her hair. She didn't want to look good for _him_. Normally, she would have curled her waist length cotten-candy hair in tight bannanna curls, but Sasuke wasn't that special any more, in her mind. To Sakura, he was a mere spider to be squashed. Next, Sakura picked out a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She didn't feel that Sasuke was important enough to see her in even semi-dress clothes.

"Sakura, baby, we're leaving! Hurry up!" She heard the voice from the front door.

"Oh, you go ahead! I'm taking a shower! I'll come over in my car!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom door, clad in only a towel. When she heard the door shut, she breathed a sigh of relife. She had a great surprise in store for them.

~~~Sasuke's House~~~

Mikoto and Sakura's mother were sitting with the two Uchiha boys in the sitting room when they heard it. It was the screeching of brand new tires on pavement.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked to no one special. Itachi, being the man of the house when their father was away on buisness trips, picked up one hand and got up. He would brave it and open the door. Surly it had to be their tardy guest.

"...Sweet!" Itachi raced outside at the sight of Sakura's car. It was a 98' sliver Camaro with T-tops.

"You like? My dad gave it to me before he died, the insurance is a bitch, though." Sakura commented. Soon both mothers were outside.

"Sakura...? What did you do to your hair?!" Her mother screamed. Sasuke heard the muffled screams and decided that he needed to know what was happening. Silently, as to not let anyone know he was curious, he creaked the door open and peaked out. What he saw surprised him. He'd never seen this side of the not-so-pink headed girl before. Sakura had never worn such baggy jeans in his presence before, or a hoodie, for that matter. And, the icing on the cake, her hair was now a violet color. This was unexpected.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. This caught Sakura's attention and she turned toward him. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. BigShot himself. And here I thought you said I wouldn't have the _pleasure_ of seeing you for another three months. Yet, here we stand, and I believe you were wrong. I think people _can _change, Sasuke, and I also think that _some_ people can't. Do you think I'm wrong?" Sakura pushed it and added a, "Hmmm?"

"Sakura! Don't be rude to your host!" Her mother scolded. Sakura had always been so well behaved. Her mother couldn't understand.

"Hn. I couldn't care less what _that _ray of sunshine thinks. The fact _is_, cherry blossoms can't pass as violets." Sasuke turned around and went inside. He couldn't take anymore drama. This was going to be a long night...

**Okay, So I Dyed Sakura's Hair... I Kinda Like It. Oh! And, Sasuke? I Think Cherry Blossoms **_**Can **_**Pass As Violets.**

**Sasuke- You made me say that stupid line, just so the title would make sense!**

**Me- Shut up, pretty boy.**

**Sasuke- I am not!**

**Me- Sure. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
